


Haunted

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [16]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Haunting, Horror, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Mystery, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Song: Haunted, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot. Holly J is haunted by Rick Murray... in a very scary, mysterious way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow readers, reviewers and writers! This time I've cooked up a really scary Degrassi story. It could be perfect for Halloween, of course. But who says Halloween is the only right time for scary stuff? I think that things like ghost stories and horror stories are great for any time, not just Halloween.
> 
> Anyway, I was listening to Haunted by Evanescence. It's a great song to listen to, especially when you're trying to get ideas for a ghost story.
> 
> Then I began wondering...what exactly was going through Holly J's mind before Rick grabbed her wrist (a la the 1976 film "Carrie") at the end of "The Curse of Degrassi", and what could've happened to her afterwards? Well, this is what I came up with. After all, I wanted to see what happened next – like maybe Holly J being kidnapped by Rick or something. But sometimes that's how it is with TV shows and movies like that. They usually leave off or end with a most important or suspenseful part of the story, and we're left hanging. I think that is very unfair.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. The lyrics to Haunted by Evanescence belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Haunted

It was nighttime at Degrassi Community School. Holly J Sinclair was walking through a hallway. She was deep in thought. Of course that was understandable, as she had gone through a pretty crazy evening. Well, if you could call being possessed by the ghost of school shooter Rick Murray himself and being forced to attack her fellow students who were helping set up the Harvest Dance crazy, and she certainly did. She was still holding his glasses up to her face as she looked at them.

After all, she had heard of Rick. He had told her some things about himself, like how he thought she was really pretty (which made her blush) and how he had won the "Whack Your Brain" contest that one day. But she noticed that there were most things about himself that he kept private – like how he died.

Luckily, Holly J wasn't the kind of person to press someone for answers when they didn't feel like telling her; she knew when to back off.

Holly J sighed as she stopped at his locker. She couldn't believe that Rick had taken over her body and used her to terrorize Derek and almost choke him to death, Sav and Anya by making their mouths disappear, Danny, Jane and Mia by causing them to be covered in pigs' blood, and Johnny and Bruce, causing them to fall off the catwalk.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can't find what keeps me here_  
_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_  
_I know you're still there_

She shuddered all over at the memory of Rick taking over her as though she was nothing but a puppet, a toy he could use and... abuse.

That word caused another shiver to come, and down her spine this time. She had read about abuse; she wasn't stupid. She knew the types of abuse – physical, emotional, sexual and neglect. All the information she had read in those books immediately showed her that the people who wrote those books had definitely done their research. Of that she was sure. She knew.

But her classmates... she felt they wouldn't understand. She then imagined what they would say...

_"Traitor!" Sav's voice said._

_"Witch!" said Danny's voice._

_"You wanted to do this! You wanted to be with that psycho ghost! You wanted to betray us," snapped Jane._

She sighed for what seemed like the third time that night. She knew she had done a lot of mean things in her life. But this – being so weak and powerless in order for Rick to control her – she felt that this event took the cake.

She felt as though she'd betrayed them or something.

_Betrayal... a Judas Iscariot... a traitor..._

Those words reminded her of something very familiar.

She was then reminded of the character of Terra in the animated series Teen Titans, and the Season 2 two-part episode "Aftershock", where Terra fought for the villain Slade and betrayed the Teen Titans, but then later began to reconsider her betrayal of them and finally told Beast Boy that she was sorry for, in her words, "everything I've done".

She then blinked. _Get a hold of yourself, Holly J! This is not like Teen Titans! You aren't Terra. You don't have the power to make rocks fly and throw them without using your hands. And Rick sure isn't like Slade. You didn't do all those things on your own! Although he did take over your body and make you terrorize your fellow students. And eventually you did break free of his control by dropping his glasses on the catwalk and running to the library._

She looked at the glasses and said, "I got the message."

_At least, I hope so._

She felt she needed to remember sometime. After all, she was the younger sister of Heather Sinclair, who had been a Queen Bee herself when she went to Degrassi Community School.

Then she reached down to put the glasses back in his locker.

Then Rick's hand shot out of his locker and, instead of grabbing the glasses, she felt his fingers wrap tightly around her wrist.

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you, loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive_  
_Your heart pounding in my head_

"Rick!" Holly J fearfully whispered. "What-? How-?"

Rick just smirked as he stepped out of the locker, still holding onto her right wrist. He looked just as he had when he had cornered her in the music room – not see-through, as he knew how the stereotypical ghost was supposed to look, but fully physical and real, as she knew all too well when he had grabbed her by the shoulders in the music room.

Before Holly J knew what was happening, she felt herself pressed up against the lockers. She could feel the intensity of Rick's deep chocolate orbs on her as she stood there.

It was then for the first time that Holly J knew exactly how a trapped animal felt – scared, hurt and alone. It was a very scary feeling. She was used to being in control of things, as well as people. But this...this was different.

_Watching me, wanting me_  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

After closing the distance between himself and the Queen Bee, Rick then took Holly J's other wrist in his other hand and transferred them both to the hand that was currently holding her right wrist hostage.

"Beautiful," he purred as Holly J uselessly tried to struggle, but in vain before finally giving up. He ran his now free hand down her cheek, smirking still.

Tears were now flowing down the smooth pebbles that were her cheeks in the waterfall that was made of salty water. Holly J couldn't believe this was happening to her of all people. Rick then reached up and closed her eyes. Then he put the fingers of his free hand to her temples and looked into her mind. What he saw made him smirk. She was holding onto the hope that when she opened her eyes she would be back in her bedroom, the bedsheets tangled around her legs, and it would be all just a dream conjured up by her mind, which had lately been inspired by all those Halloween movies she had seen.

Rick smiled and shook his head. To him Holly J was a beautiful, mysterious creature, a puzzle waiting for someone to solve her, and – here he smiled a smile he kept secret – he could see what the world couldn't whenever they looked at her – as a beauty that kept herself hidden. _Well, now is the time to coax her out of hiding – be more vulnerable, more lovely, more willing to share that beauty with me. Perfect,_ he thought.

 _Soon she will know the bestial mating passions of blood, the feral fury of the wanton, the voluptuous, the desperate, and the blood-stirring dances of demons, animal passion black as night, livid red love as blood filled with hate and bloodlust as much as physical want, the scratch of nails, the bite of teeth, the tearing and pounding of flesh, the dark gasps and screams made glorious by lust and sin._

_And she will wake up, but not in the surroundings she thinks she might find..._

_"Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you... loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down"_

However, when she opened her eyes, she did find herself in a giant four-poster canopy bed with red and black silk hangings. She looked down and immediately wished she didn't.

The white bedsheets were tangled around her legs, this wasn't her bedroom, her pink dress was lying on the chair 3 feet away from the bed and she was unclothed.

At first she wrinkled her brow in confusion. _What just happened to me?_

Then it began to make sense, a little at a time.

Apparently Rick had used his powers to put her to sleep, then took her to this bed, slowly took her dress off of her, laid her on the bed, and then covered her with the sheets.

Feeling a headache coming on, Holly J then let herself fall back on the pillow, and her eyes soon closed. It was about an hour before her headache disappeared.

"Well now, this is something I'd never thought I'd never see," said **his** voice.

It was Rick. She slowly opened her eyes to see his chocolate orbs looking down into her cobalt ones.

Holly J winced as she felt those dark eyes raking her body, burning her with such a passion. She felt as though he had undressed her... maybe...

"Holly J," he purred as she looked down at her unclothed body, following his gaze, "never in all my 16 years have I seen such a beautiful creature such as yourself."

Holly J's shrieks rode on the night air as Rick brutally ravaged her...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, please. :)


End file.
